Dancing snowflakes
by Misura
Summary: Omi and Ken get snowed in. Of course Schwarz didn't have anything to do with that. [shounen ai]
1. Beginning

Dancing snowflakes

Warnings/notes : Omi/Ken, hints at Crawford/Schuldich, Farfarello/Nagi and Yohji/Aya, slightly silly.

Disclaimer : I don't own Weiss Kreuz. 

written at 10th november 2003, by Misura

For s.h.i.r.o.i.k.e.t.s.u.e.k.i, hope you'll enjoy this bit of winterfun! :)

**********

It shouldn't have been possible to get snowed in. Not in this season, not with the weather-forecasts being as they were. Yet here he and Omi were, trapped in a cabin with no means to contact Yohji or Aya. Ken sighed, staring in disgust at the broken radio.

He had hoped he might be able to fix it, but whomever had wracked it had been too thorough for the damage to be fixed by a person with a knowledge of technology as limited as Ken's.

"Ken-kun? I have found two cans of soup, one package of coffee and uhm the ingredients for hot chocolate." Omi sounded a bit puzzled. At his next words, Ken understood why. "Including the whipped cream. It was in the fridge."

"That's ... weird." Ken replied, frowning. Had Yohji somehow set this whole thing up? It would definitely be his style, after Ken confessing to him he sometimes wished Omi'd think of him as a little more than a good friend. But how could Yohji have possibly known they'd end up in *this* cabin?

No, Ken was just getting paranoid. There surely was a perfectly reasonable explanation for hot chocolate and whipped cream being here. Maybe someone else had reserved the cabin and stashed some things in already. That was possible, wasn't it?

"Do you think it's okay if we use it?" Omi asked. "I really feel like having some but ... "

Ken considered. "Well, I guess it's all right. I mean, it's not like anyone's going to be able to get here with this kind of weather. We can replace it later."

Omi nodded. "That sounds reasonable. Any luck with that?" He gestured to the radio.

"None." Ken sighed. "It's like someone has ripped it apart and then smashed the most essential parts to make sure it'd never work again."

*****

"Heh. I'm good."

"At ruining stuff, yes. Nothing to be proud of."

"Aww, come on, chibi. Be nice to Farfie-sama. Or else you might have to sleep all alone tonight."

"Shut up, you german slut. If it wasn't for that stupid bet you made with Balinese, I would still be in my nice and warm bed instead of in this cold wet snow. I hate you."

"Braaad! Nagi's being mean to me!"

"Shut up, Schuldich. And don't call me Brad."

"Heh."

*****

A few minutes later the sweet smell of chocolate filled the cabin. Omi hummed softly, pouring the hot liquid in the two mugs that had been standing on the kitchentable as he entered. They were white, with little pink and red hearts on them.

Omi thought they were very cute. If Ken asked about them, he'd just reply these had been the only ones he'd been able to find and *of course* it didn't mean anything that the two of them were drinking from such romantic mugs. Haha.

Privately Omi could fantasize about him and Ken being more than friends, but he knew the odds of Ken answering those feelings were very slim. And he'd never risk losing the bond he and Ken already had as colleagues by confessing how he felt. That would be very awkward.

Yohji had tried to press him into 'just going for it' when he'd told the blond about his dreams about Ken, but considering the blond's rocky relationship with Aya, Yohji's advice on these matters hardly was to be trusted. No, Omi was better off keeping his secret exactly that.

"That smells heavenly!" Ken beamed at him as he entered the other room. Handing one of the two steaming mugs to Ken, Omi sat down as well.

"Mind if I take a look at that?" He pointed at the parts of the radio.

Ken shook his head, shoving them in his direction. "Maybe you've got more luck than me."

*****

"Such optimists."

"That's the kittens for you ; a smile on the outisde and angsting on the inside."

"I thought Brad had forbidden you to mess around with them anymore?"

"So? Since when do I obey orders?"

"Nagi, it's *Crawford*. Not Brad. Schuldich's having a bad influence on you." 

"Heh. At least the chibi shows taste in picking his role-model."

"Schuldich, you're sleeping on the couch tonight."

"Whaaaat?!? But Brad! ... You're not serious about that, are you?"

"Such an optimist, our Schuldich is."

*****

Ken watched Omi studying the pieces of the radio, trying to put them back together. The tip of his tongue showed between his lips as the blond worked, his complete attention focused on the task at hand. It had gone dark outside and Ken could feel the exhaustion of the day's activities getting to him.

"I'll go see if I can find any blankets. It looks like we're going to be stuck here for the night." He rose, flashing Omi a quick reassuring smile that Omi returned a bit uncertainly.

"Yes, I think so too. Let's hope it gets better tomorrow ; this radio's impossible to repair." Omi miserably picked up one of the pieces, tossing it away with an annoyed sigh.

"I'm sure this snowstorm can't last much longer." Ken remarked. "Don't these things never last for much longer than a few hours at most?"

"I read they can last for a week sometimes. Not often, but it *has* happened. We'd never be able to last that long here." Omi shook his head. "And the others will never be able to find us here."

"Don't give up hope so soon. You know how Aya gets when he puts his mind to something. And Yohji's hardly any better. Everything's going to be all right ; you'll see." Ken felt strange, being the one to cheer Omi up. Usually it was the other way around. It was unsettling to see Omi so depressed.

*****

"Can someone hand me a tissue? I think I'm going to cry."

"Aww, just because Brad's directed you to the couch?"

"Because of the kittens, of course! Don't they just melt that cold heart of yours, chibi?"

"No. They're making a lot of fuss over nothing."

"You have no sense of romance! Then again, considering you got together with Mr Psycho I don't know why I expected anything else."

"What's *that* supposed to mean?!? I'll have you know me and Farfarello have a very romantic relationship."

"Riiiight."

"Farfarello, put that knife away before you ... make God laugh by cutting off any vital parts of Schuldich's body."

"But Crawford ... "

~to be concluded in the second part~


	2. Ending

Dancing snowflakes

Warnings/notes : Omi/Ken, hints at Crawford/Schuldich, Farfarello/Nagi and Yohji/Aya, slightly silly.

Disclaimer : I don't own Weiss Kreuz. 

written at 11th november 2003, by Misura

Thanks to all the kind people who reviewed the first part ; so sorry for the long wait! ^^; Hope you'll like this one as well.

For s.h.i.r.o.i.k.e.t.s.u.e.k.i, hope you'll enjoy this bit of winterfun! :)

**********

Ken had returned with a meagre two blankets, neither off them very thick. But they *were* big enough to wrap around one's body to prevent them from having to sleep on the cold floor, which was nice. Omi was still cold though.

He wondered if Ken would think it strange if he proposed they'd share the blankets. Would it sound unreasonable for two friends to do that? Would he dare to propose it if it hadn't been Ken with him, but, say, Yohji? Or Aya?

Omi sighed. He could't picture himself proposing it to either of the two really, though maybe that was simply because Aya never let anyone touch him while Yohji would be all too eager. And probably cracking jokes about it for weeks and weeks after.

Ken, on the other hand ... that wouldn't be too bad. If he'd only like the brunet as a friend, he'd still make the suggestion of sharing what little warmth they had. Because it was the rational, logical thing to do. Omi nodded, satisfied with his conclusion.

"Hey, Omi? You still awake?" Ken whispered, just when Omi opened his mouth to ask the same to Ken. He nodded, before realizing Ken probably couldn't see that gesture in the dark.

"Yes, Ken-kun. And I'm kind of cold." Omi added quickly, before he'd lose the courage.

"Me too." Ken was silent for a while. "Think it'd be a good idea if we'd ... well, *share* the blankets. You know, nothing funny or anything, just ... "

"Being practical." Omi finished. "I think it'd be a very good idea."

*****

"Finally we're getting somewhere."

"Yeah, and I can't feel my toes anymore. Or my fingers."

"You could ask Farfie-sama to rub them warm again for you, you know. Very romantic."

"Schuldich, stop giving Nagi bad ideas."

"Because he's going to hurt me otherwise? Awww, Braddie! I *knew* you cared!"

"Is this better, Nagi-love?"

"Lots, thanks."

"How cute! Can I take a picture of this, Brad? Or would Nagi ruin my camera then?"

"Yes."

*****

"Are you comfortable?" Ken asked, trying to make out the expression on Omi's face. He had put his arms around the smaller boy, because there wasn't really anything else he could do with them. Omi had done the same, so he guessed Omi didn't mind the gesture.

"Yes, Ken-kun." Omi's voice sounded a little muffled.

"I mean, I wouldn't want you to feel ... not comfortable with this." Ken continued, a bit lamely. He had never been very good with words, especially not when it came to expressing how he felt.

"I'm not." Omi replied, more clearly. "Really, Ken-kun. Of all the people I could get snowed in with ... I'm glad it's you."

Ken felt a rush of heat to his cheeks. "I'm also glad it's you, Omi. Really." He slightly tightened his arms around Omi in a hesitant hug.

"I mean, can you picture doing this with Aya? Or Yohji?" Omi giggled, answering the hug like it was the most natural thing in the world for him to do.

Ken shivered in reply. "That's not even funny!"

Omi snorted. "Aya'd probably turn all icy on you. And Yohji ... well, Yohji might be nice."

Ken wheezed. Was Omi trying to tell him he liked Yohji? The way Ken liked Omi? 

"To me, at least, cause I'm underage and everything." Omi added. "Even if he'd tease me about it for ages afterwards. Yohji-kun's caring, but I don't like him as much as I like you, Ken-kun."

"Oh." Ken replied, silently yelling at himself to come up with a better reply. "That's uhm ... I like you too Omi. A lot."

*****

"Anyone wants to bet about how long they're going to keep this up?"

"Well - "

"Precogs who are going to spend the next few nights in a cold and lonely bed excepted."

"Sorry, Schu, what were you saying? I was kind of distracted?"

"Heh. Schuschu wants to bet about the kitties getting it on."

"Oh. No, not interested. Why don't you ask Brad?"

"Because it's no fun to bet against him. He always cheats."

"I do not. And stop calling me that Nagi. I'm still older than you."

"Yes, and that's not likely to change anytime soon, is it?"

"Braddiekins is going to be an old man soon."

"Shut up, all three of you. I'm not *that* old. Just ... more mature."

*****

"Really?" Omi sounded pleased. And closer than he had been before, as if he was leaning over to Ken. "How much is 'a lot', Ken-kun?"

"Uhm." was Ken's intelligent answer.

"Would you mind if I ... kissed you?" Omi asked, almost absently, like he was asking about the weather and didn't notice the way Ken's heart sped up at that question.

"Erh."

"I'll take that as a 'no'." Omi chuckled. A moment later, Ken felt soft lips pressing against his own. He wondered if Omi could see in the dark somehow, before he concentrated on returning the kiss. Words weren't his strong suit, but maybe he could tell Omi how he felt about him this way.

Neither of them noticed the flash coming from outside the window, or the four figures hurrying away through the snow, to a nearby car. Which probably was a good thing.

~OWARI~


End file.
